1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a subscriber identity module (SIM) card securing mechanism for a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A SIM card of a mobile phone stores a user's related identifying data in the mobile communication network to allow the user to use the same number when the mobile phone is replaced. After the SIM card is inserted into a mobile phone, the mobile phone can be used to make a phone call only when the SIM card is well electrically connected to the contacts in the mobile phone. To ensure that the SIM card is well electrically connected to the mobile phone, the SIM card should be properly secured. Therefore, how to properly secure the SIM in the mobile phone is an important subject for every mobile phone manufacturer.